


Love When You Smell Like Me

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Biting, Cute Derek Hale, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marking, Mild Smut, Possessive Derek Hale, Reader-Insert, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: If there was one thing Derek loved doing, it was making sure you always smelt like him.





	Love When You Smell Like Me

“Derek…stop”, you whined, elbowing him lightly to get him to back off.

But he was having none of it, a smirk on his face as his chin landed on your shoulder, arms wrapped tight around your waist, just as his lips met your neck.

“You smell so good”, he muttered, his beard making you squirm as it scratched against your skin.

“I smell like you”, you pointed out, finally accepting that he wouldn’t let up and just closing the laptop, deciding the work could wait till tomorrow.

It wasn’t like you’d get much done with Derek being in this mood anyways.

“Exactly. You smell like you’re mine. My Omega”. 

He inhaled deeply, his own scent mixed with yours, completely ingrained into you now that you’d mated with your Alpha. 

You shook your head lightly, smiling when he began placing open mouthed kisses across your skin, his scent getting even stronger the more he kissed and touched you.

His hands moved down your body, sliding past the t-shirt you were wearing as his fingers met your bare skin.

You bit your lip, head falling back to rest on his shoulder as he kissed and sucked, leaving behind hickeys.

“Derek-we’ve already done it twice today”, you moaned, already able to feel yourself getting more and more turned on.

“I can smell the lust on you, y/n. So delicious”.

He bared his fangs, biting down on your neck, just enough that he’d leave behind a visible mark, before he licked at it, soothing the pain quickly.

His hands left your body, quickly removing his jumper and pants, followed by his boxers, leaving him completely naked as he sat back on the bed, arms open as he stared at you.

“Well?”

You couldn’t resist, quickly shedding your own clothes, before climbing on top of him, gripping his cock and sliding down on it, your Alpha fitting perfectly inside you.

He spent the next hour marking and scenting you, all while filling you up and making you scream.

You quickly rushed up to the loft, pulling the door open to see everyone already sat down.

“Sorry we’re late”, you panted, shrugging your coat off and handing it to Derek, sitting at your usual spot on Derek’s old-now Peter’s-bed. 

“So-what’s this meeting about?” Derek asked, coming to sit beside you on the bed, his arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you into his side.

“Uh-nothing much, actually. Just thought we could meet up again”.

Peter rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the edge of the desk and stepping forward to speak.

“They wanna go on a holiday. A pack holiday. And they want you two to organize it all”.

“What? Why?”

They all looked to each other and shrugged, not really having a particular reason.

“Well, there’s no-one tryna destroy the town. So, it’d be nice to go somewhere. Have some fun. Right?”

They all nodded, agreeing with Lydia and looking to you and Derek with pleading eyes.

“And you can’t arrange it all yourself?”

“Oh-come on, y/n-you know you’re the one in charge of the pack”.

Both Scott and Derek had an offended look on their faces, but Lydia didn’t change her stance.

You had Derek wrapped around your finger, and whatever you asked him to do, he’d do it without hesitation.

It didn’t matter that you were the Omega in the group. 

You were still the one who owned the heart of the Alpha, and that put all the power in your hands.

“Uh-fine, I guess. Where were you thinking of?”

“No idea. You can choose all of it. We trust you”.

You sighed, wishing they’d have given you something to work with, but you were sure you’d be able to figure something out.

That seemed to be all they wanted, each of them making their way out of the loft, leaving you, Derek, and Peter behind.

“So-any ideas?” you asked, wanting some input from either of the Hales.

But of course, Peter had no interest at all.

“Don’t know. Don’t care. Just make sure you lock up when you leave”.

He grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door, turning back to you before he left.

“Oh-and Derek? Stop scenting y/n so much. It reeks of sex and love in here. And I’m getting sick of that stench soaking into my sheets every time you sit on my bed”.

Derek blushed behind you, while you stifled a laugh, giving Peter the middle finger as he smirked, walking out of the loft as you turned to Derek.

“Aww…is the big Alpha embarrassed?” you teased, hand coming up to cup his cheek as he leaned into your touch.

“Don’t worry, cutie. I won’t tell anyone. Now-wanna get back at him?”

Derek smirked, pulling you on top of him, ready to get naked and make the entire loft reek of your combined scent.


End file.
